The invention relates to a toolholder assembly and, in particular a toolholder assembly with a lock rod.
Typically, metal working operations are performed using a cutting insert of a hard metal. Such an insert is mounted to a toolholder. The toolholder can be removably attached to a base member which is part of a machine such as, for example, a lathe or a milling machine. Various arrangements for removably attaching and/or adjusting parameters of the tool holder in relation to the base member such as, for example, a lock rod are generally known. Such arrangements often include either a screw mechanism or spring arrangement to, for example, increase allowable variation in a clamped or locked position while keeping the clamping or locking force within an acceptable range. In addition, the screw mechanism arrangement usually requires a specific means for activation, e.g., a torque wrench, while in the spring arrangement the size of the spring pack is typically large and is an issue. However, as the components wear during use the clamping or locking force naturally decreases and in both such arrangements there is no adjustment available in the clamped or locked position.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an improved toolholder assembly that overcomes limitations, shortcomings and/or disadvantages of known such assemblies.